


Coffee

by lucretia_the_director



Series: Coffee Shop AUs [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Balance Campaign, Coffeeshop AU, F/M, Flirting, Pre-IRPE Era, Short One Shot, Undefined Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucretia_the_director/pseuds/lucretia_the_director
Summary: Barry must be some sort of masochist, because he was there every morning at the same time, with his laptop and his sugary coffee, waiting for this beautiful elf to fucking roast him.Not quite a coffee shop AU.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very bad at titles. And also tagging.

"You know, a coffee cup full of sugar would cost less."

Barry resolutely finished giving his order before acknowledging the elf behind him. "If I ate a coffee cup of sugar instead of coming in here every morning, who would you tease?"

Lup Taaco was, for all intents and purposes, the bane of Barry's existence. Every morning, without fail, she teased him over the rim of her hot-as-hell, black-as-sin coffee about his clothes ("Do you ever wear anything other than blue jeans? I think I'll call you Bluejeans." "You know my name is Barry." "Yes, exactly, Barry Bluejeans."), his habit of bringing his work with him to the coffee shop ("You do know the Institute gave you an office, right?" and "If you're just going to let your office gather dust, can I use it? Taako's completely taken over mine."), and his coffee choices ("You're going to give yourself diabetes and get kicked off the team." and "You know, a coffee cup full of sugar would cost less.").

He was a masochist, though, apparently, because he was there every morning at the same time, with his laptop and his sugary coffee, waiting for this beautiful elf to fucking roast him. 

_

It was raining and he'd missed the bus because of course he had. 

He had an umbrella but he was more concerned with protecting his notes and his laptop than his head, so when he finally ducked under the awning of the coffee shop, his hair was dripping and he was soaked to the skin. 

He was nearly half an hour later than usual due to his impromptu jog and he peered through the window, looking for Lup half-heartedly, knowing she wouldn't be there. She was waving though, from the corner nearest the fireplace, feet propped up on a chair and reading a book.

Barry shook the water off his umbrella before carding his hands through his hair and wringing some of the water out of his shirt. Finally dry enough to walk into the coffee shop without dripping on the tile, he made his way to Lup, dimly aware that the rain had driven the crowds indoors and the only (mostly) unoccupied seat held Lup's feet and her bag. 

He set his bag on the table in front of her and she stuck her tongue out at him before pointedly returning to her book. He ignored her just as pointedly, going to the counter and ordering a sugary latte and the black coffee Lup preferred. 

He set the cups on the table quietly enough that she didn’t look up, though he wasn’t sure if it was because she was ignoring him or because she didn’t hear him. Digging his laptop out and the notes he needed, he set them up slowly, waiting for Lup to move her feet and make room for him. 

She didn’t.

With a sigh of exasperation, Barry picked her feet up gently and slid into the seat underneath them, settling them into his lap comfortably as she looked up, startled. 

“What the fuck are you doing, Barold?” she demanded, kicking him lightly in the stomach.

“Are you saying you weren’t saving this seat for me?”

She didn’t answer, just bit her lip and looked down at the book that was resting against her knees. 

Barry smiled down at his lap, watching the pink painted toes there wiggle when she noticed his gaze. Waiting for his laptop to start up and his documents to load, he slid off one of her sandals and rubbed her foot absently.

“What the fuck are you doing, Barold?” It was softer this time, more gentle and wondering than her feigned outrage of before.

“Should I stop?” He smiled at her and she flushed red and looked away. 

Taking a sip of her hot-as-hell, black-as-sin coffee, she smirked at him over the rim of the cup and wiggled her toes again in invitation.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucretia-the-director)


End file.
